bioshockfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
"Rapture, the city meant to be a utopia, has fallen Now resting in the sea as a metal husk, the city is a reminder A reminder of man's potential... and man's self-destructive ways. It seems, however, that hope remains for the city A figure from Rapture that not a soul has seen coming." Prelude The ruins of Rapture were dark and submerged in murky sea water. The remains of long-since drowned bodies float in underwater ballrooms and restaraunts around the city surrounded by large schools of fish. Suprisingly, in these dead halls, a sign of activity remains. In the many glass tunnels, flashes of white light glare like Christmas tree lights. Supervisors, their silver chassis covered in algae, falter through Rapture repairing tunnelways and cracked walls. More than half of the city has been repaired since that fateful event ten years ago when Subject Delta and Eleanor Lamb escaped from the city. It also seemed that everyday, more inhabitants arrived; kidnapped children and Splicers that somehow managed to survive. The city itself had a new leader, one that had ambitious plans for the city; Grandfather. Ten years ago, no one had any idea of who Grandfather was. Now, he is the god of the sea. Chaos still reigns in the city of Rapture and Little Sisters are still a valuable resource in the dystopia. Little girls captured from around the world fill that role and boys are captured to transform into assassins in Grandfather's army; Big Brothers. Now, as life in Rapture tries to adapt and carry on, the city's new leader begins to cause some problems for the sadistic Splicers. Chapter I Inside of one of Rapture's many gigantic ballrooms, a Little Sister and her Big Daddy guardian harvest ADAM from one of the many powerful Splicers who have succumb to someone even stronger. The murky, orange glow from the windows gleams off one side of the girl's body while the green light from the Big Daddy's portholes glares against the other side. Her glowing, yellow eyes scan the body. "Mr. Bubbles, I found an angel." She kneels over the body. "Good girls gather." The Big Daddy stands perfectly still over his freckle-faced Little Sister. It's drill was stained with the old blood of Splicers that took a chance at fighting the beast for it's child. The monsters scarred helmet covered it's more-than-likely grotesque face as it breathed heavily. Above them, watching from the darkness of a creeking balcony, was a powerful Splicer; once known as Grim. Grim was barely recognized as Human anymore. His face had become a grotesque mask. His eyes were blackened, his lips and nose disolved, and his body had become lanky yet muscular. Grim grips the hook in his hand and raises it toward his twisted face, slowly slicing a gash into his cheek. After licking the wound with his long, black tongue, Grim jumps off of the splintered balcony and shrieks as he plummets, his sights on the Little Sister. As Grim adjusts his vision toward the Big Daddy, a large, leathery fist quickly extends toward him. The Big Daddy catches Grim with a punch to the face before the crazed Splicer even hits the ground. Grim is able to bring his hook around and dig it into the Big Daddy's shoulder. The Bouncer lets out a subtle, grizzly grunt before grabbing the Splicer by the arm and throwing it into the nearest marble pillar. One of Grim's ribs crack as he slams into the pillar and the charging Big Daddy makes it necessary to quickly rebound. The Bouncer, aiming for Grim, impales the pillar, just slightly missing Grim's head. The Splicer slips around the Big Daddy and runs toward the Little Sister. Grim reaches his hand out as he gets less than a few feet away from the girl when the Big Daddy charges and rams the Splicer with it's large helmet. Grim is sent flying and rolls on the cracked floor multiple times. Grim tries to get up but begins to vomit blood. The Big Daddy's massive boot crashes down in front of the Splicer's face and the monster's massive hand grabs the broken mutant by the throat. Death for the Splicer seems iminent when the Big Daddy begins revving it's massive drill up. The Big Daddy lets out a thundering bellow before raising it's drill in preparation for the strike. Just then, Grim takes a revolver from his pocket and aims it into one of the many portholes on the Bouncer's portholes. At point-blank range, Grim unloads four bullets into the Big Daddy's head. The Daddy drops Grim and staggers for a moment. Grim grabs his hook and leaps onto the Big Daddy, clawing at the beast. The Bouncer slams the Splicer from it's back and revs it's drill up to impale the grounded Splicer. Grim catches the drill with his hand, gaining a gaping hole in his hand. Grim fires the last two bullets from his revolver and the Big Daddy steps backward. Grim runs toward the same cracked pillar that he was thrown into. The Big Daddy follows and charges into the Splicer. Grim dodges the charge and the Big Daddy collides with the weakened pillar. It begins to crumble and a masive chunk falls from the ceiling and crashes on the Big Daddy. As the Big Daddy lay dying, Grim limps over to the Little Sister hiding in the corner. As he grabs for the child, an eerie howl echoes through the room. Grim looks around in terror as he's heard that sound before. He looks up into the balcony and sees a figure with a red, light-like eye. It jumps from the balcony and crashes to the floor. As the ground crumbles around it's feet, Grim takes a step backward near the Little Sister. She bites his leg and runs away in terror. Just as Grim is about to grab for the child, his arm is impaled and pinned to the wall by a harpoon. Grim shrieks in pain and grabs his wrist. The figure approaches, a harpoon-mount on it's arm. On it's other wrist is an extendable ADAM needle. Just before the figure reaches him, Grim blacks out. Chapter II Grim is awoken hours later by the sound of a Supervisor fixing a crack in one of the large windows nearby. The orange glow streaming through the windows was gone and replaced with a gloomy greenish-blue. The harpoon that pinned him to the wall had disappeared and he realized that he was sitting in the corner. Disoriented from loss of blood, Grom noticed two things; the Big Daddy's body had disappeared and he had a syringe filled with a glowing fluid resting in his open hand. Grim didn't hesitate to inject himself with the strange liquid and felt an exhiliration throughout his body. "Yes, that's what I needed," says the broken Splicer as he pumps the last drops into his veins. He slowly stands up and scans the ballroom. The pile of marble remained on the ground and the balcony above had crashed down to the floor. Just then, Grim remembered the figure; the monster that nearly took his life, a Big Brother. Grim hears something coming from the ballroom's doorway. He approaches the door to get listen better. The faint shriek of a girl is heard; a Little Sister. Grim runs down the hall at full-speed, his mind compelling his body to toss him into a possibly-life threatening situation. Running through the dark and wet hall, something catches Grim's eye. He stops in front of a EVE vendor. "I can hear you, baby. Urging me to force you into my veins. Come to me!" Grim punches through the vendors glass, receiving deep cuts and gashes in the process. He grabs one of the viles of EVE and injects it into himself. He grows slightly dizzy and the urge to vomit becomes strong. His veins begin to glow and pulsate in his arms and his brain felt stuffed and cramped in his skull. Plasmids tend to be especially potent but Grim felt something else, something he's never felt before. His bones felt as if they were cracking and his bones felt as if on fire. His lungs were no longer able to take in air and his eyes were dried and unable to see. Grim was afraid, afraid that he might be dying in Rapture. This was not the case. The affect wore off after nearly thirty seconds, during which he could hear the muffled screams of the Little Sister still ringing in his head but instead of having the urge to kill her but to help her. This was not the affect of the EVE Grim had just injected as he thought. It was the fluid he injected himself with before, the one he awoke with in his hand. It was a mind control serum left behind by the Big Brother that nearly killed Grim. Because he caused the death of a Little Sister's protector, he would take it's place. Grim straightened his posture, his hand on his forehead, and had a new resolve' find and protect the Little Sister at all costs. He continued down the filthy corridor, walls covered in salt water and blood. The farther he went, the stronger his will to save the Little Sister became. Finally, he came to a splintered, wooden door in which the Little Sister could be heard; could be felt. Grim crashed through the door to find a Splicers left and right fighting for this prize, the Little Sister huddled in fright under a piano. A group of thuggish Splicers were ganging up on a lone Brute. Grim felt this as his chance, his way to get the Little Sister to safety. He ran over to the terrified Sister and reached for her. She fought back, biting his arm with all her might and drawing blood. Giving a faint grunt, Grim shrugged the pain of and hoisted the girl up over his shoulder. She screamed, incidentally alerting the other Splicers. The Brute grabbed a Splicer by the throat and threw it at Grim with all it's might, missing just by a few inches. The Splicer jumped on top of the piano and leaped up to the nearby balcony. He placed the girl on the balcony and said nothing, only giving a "stay" gesture with his hand. He leaped back down and drew his hook from his belt. The Brute charged into Grim and slammed him into the wall. Grim countered by griving his hook into the Brute's eye and tearing it's entire eye socket out. Mad with pain, the Brute began swinging and hitting at anything in it's reach. While it was distracted, Grim used his hook to rip out the monsters throat then disembowel it, educing the giant into a bloodied mass of falling organs toppling to the ground. A quick scream caught Grim's attention as the remaining Thuggish Splicers made it up to the balcony and tried to catch her. Grim threw his hook at full speed into the one nearest the Little Sister, impaling it's throat. Grim charged up to the balcony and snapped anothers back with his fist. The last Splicer wasn't sure if he should continue to pursue the child. In fear, the Splicer turned tail and ran. Grim turned to the girl who was obviously petrified with fear. She looked him in his eyes and he stared back into hers. He turned his attention to the level below. He leapt from the balcony and, surrounded by dust and rubble, picked up a rag doll. He leapt back up to the balcony and handed it to her. The Sister's fear was gone. He extended his dirty and lacerated hand in which she reached back for. From now on, her protector would be a brainwashed Splicer. Chapter III As Grim carries his small new companion through the murky halls of Rapture, faint sounds of bending metal creek around him. The Little Sister makes faint noises, sounds of anxiety. "Mi... Mister, where are we going," asks the Little Sister. "Safety," replies Grim in a low voice. Grim and the Little Sister enter a room full of guns and bullet-proof vests, an old holdout for one of Ryan's old units. Grim puts the Sister down on a table and pats her head. She holds her doll tightly as she watches Grim take weapons from the racks. Equipping himself with some more protective clothing, a shotgun, a tommy gun, and a revolver gives Grim some more defense against whatever could come for his Little Sister. Looking around for some grenades, Grim looks underneath the table the Little Sister is perched on. Under the table, he finds two viles, both filled with Plasmids. In a rush, Grim takes up both viles and injects them into his arm. The first one, Electro Bolt, makes electrical energy surge through his body. The second, Incinerate!, makes fire come from his finger tips. Looking at his hands for a moment, Grim notices a loud band outside of the holdout. The Little Sister holds her doll tighter then leaps up with an excited look on her face. "It's okay, Mister. It's my daddy!" A massive Big Daddy like one Grim has never seen before bursts through the steel door. It's hand extended, it grabs Grim tightly and throws him from the room and off of the walk way leading to the room. Grim slams against a wall and falls to the floor. Dazed, he looks up to see the Big Daddy in the distance, with it's porthole red, let out an angry roar and leap down off of the walk way. On the juggernauts shoulder is two long tubes, both of which turn out to be cannon barrels. The Big Daddy leans forward with it's hands on the floor and fires one of it's cannons. Grim dodges but barely. The force of the blast throws him across the room. The Big Daddy fires again but Grim strikes the cannon round with an electro bolt, causing it to detonate in mid-air. Through the smoke and fire of the blast, the Big Daddy charges toward Grim and punches him in the stomach. Still connected to the Daddy's fist, Grim is struck a second time, this time a swat to the side of the head. Grim falls to the floor bleeding and half-conscious. He looks up to see the Little Sister watching from the walkway. The Big Daddy lumbers back to the Sister. At first she has a smile on her face but as the Big Daddy draws closer, her smile becomes a look of fear. The Big Daddy grabs her with a heavy hand and lifts her away screaming. The last words Grim hears before losing conscious is "Mister, help me!" Drifting back into consciousness, Grim sees a figure over him, the same as before. It's three red lights make it difficult to see but he knows what it is. It's hand goes over Grim's face and he passes out again. Grim later wakes up in a strange room with no light but a bright one above him and the same red light in the shadows. He's held down by leather straps on a hard, cold, metal table. No sound is in the room except for faint beeping in the background. He looks to the red glow. "Let me know, why am I here and where is my child," says Grim in a voice not his own. The red light stays still. "Don't just stand there in the dark! Answer me dammit!" The figure steps from the shadows revealing itself in the white light. A tall Big Brother with bronze colored armor looks at him silently then, points next to Grim. Grim turns his head to see another light, green in color, flicker on. A large figure steps from the shadows standing atleast eight feet tall. It's a Big Daddy, covered in a familiar yet alien armor design. Grim has seen this Big Daddy before or atleast something like him. Then, the Big Daddy does something no soul has ever seen one do before; it speaks. "Splicer, scourge and scavenger of Rapture. I've watched you through my vessel and I have learned that you are something... extraordinary. I need you but you need me more. You want your child back, yes? I can give you the power to take her back and do away with the agent of Anarchy which has taken her away from you." Hesitation has a hold on Grim for a moment then, in a decisive moment, he agrees. The Big Brother takes needles connected to tubes and puts them in Grim's veins. Glowing fluids of red, blue, yellow, green, and orange flow into Grim's body. His eyes begin to glow yellow. Chapter IV As large as it is, the Juggernaut carries the Little Sister through the dank halls of Rapture with her body completely wrapped in it’s massive hand. The rancid water covering the floor swishes as it’s feet makes the steel creek. The Little Sister struggles but it seems to be useless. “You’re not my daddy you stranger. You’re gonna be in big trouble.” The Juggernaut is less than responsive. It reaches a large bronze gate with algae covering the mermaid artwork on it. The gate creeks open to reveal another hall, this one seemingly untouched by decay. Inside of the corridor, a dim blue light illuminates the steel walls and floor. At the end of the corridor is another door, this one made of pure silver. Behind the door is a massive room, it’s walls lined with small cells containing Little Sisters. As the Juggernaut continues into the room, the bodies of Big Daddies are piled into a corner like garbage. On the darkened balcony high above the room, an ominous red glow shines over the Juggernaut and the Little Sister. Seconds later, the silver door explodes inward leaving a cloud of smoke and debris. As the smoke settles, the sight of a Big Brother makes the captured Little Sisters explode with happiness. It’s a newer Big Brother which can be told by it’s armor which was clean of blood stains and scratches. It wields a drill which is uncommon among the Big Brothers and has some weapons strapped to it’s back and hanging from it’s belt. Category:Kamikaz Category:Fan Fiction